MOTHER 3: Overlooked Tales
by TheSpookster
Summary: A series of MOTHER 3 oneshots, in no particular order. Rated T for some swearing. Feel free to request a scenario, but please read the rules first.
1. Rules for Requests

**Hey, guys. Just some rules surrounding requesting MOTHER 3 stories.**

 **Make sure the situation you are requesting** **IS NOT** **part of the main story. For example: I** **would not** **write about Lucas and Boney going through the Chimera Lab, encountering the Ultimate Chimera, and finding Salsa and Samba. I** **would** **write about Lucas, Boney, and Salsa exploring the Lab AFTER the main story events, battling Nice Posters and Security Robots, and looking for items.**

 **If you wish or wish not to have certain things spoiled, please specify.**

 **No ships. Platonic pairings are fine.**

 **Keep it PG. Sure, some people swear, get high, and meet transgender gods, I know, I know. But, in terms of requests not having to do with gameplay events, keep it PG.**

 **Feel free to just say an item, Chimera, or character that you want me to write a one-shot about. The vaguer, the better.**

 **I'll be writing some of my own.**

 **No crossovers, with other series or with EarthBound and EarthBound Beginings. This is strictly MOTHER3.**

 **If you request anything having to do with the Pigmask army, I'll do it (I love the Pork army), but I'll make a separate fic for it, probably. Maybe. I dunno, we'll see.**

 **Mmmkay, I think that's it. Have fun with some Mum 3 stuffs.**


	2. Bag of Pork Chips

**Here's the first one-shot! It takes place during Chapter 2, after getting Kumatora. Whenever I'd get her, I'd immediately go downstairs and start training her. By the time I battle the Oh-So-Snake, she was level 23-ish. Duster was almost level 30. Go, overpoweredness!**

 **If you really squint, this could be considered DusterxKumatora. I didn't intend for it to be. But I do imagine them becoming the best of friends. I dunno**.

 **Welp, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to request in your review. (Please read the rules first.)**

* * *

"What in the hell do you need now, you moron?" Wess complained loudly as Duster raced past him and down Osohe's crumbly steps.

"Well, he's got somethin' in his sights, so don't blow up, ya old geezer." Kumatora panted, running after the limping thief.

" **He's a moron**! Doesn't he know those pig guys are down there?!" Wess gave in, following the two, yet he looked less than enthusiastic.

Duster came to a stop in front of a large gap in the floor, then same one he swung across thanks to a lone candle wick. The Carpet Monster that usually inhabited the hall scurried nervously away from the thief, so instead, it set its sights on Kumatora and Wess, who were just walking in.

"AAHGG! DUSTER! YOU MORON! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" Wess cried as the alligator-like monster closed in.

"Calm down…" Kumatora sighed, expelling a well-placed PK Freeze α. The Carpet Monster shambled away in haste.

"Come on, guys," Duster said as he gestured to the spot in front of the gap. They could hear faint squeals from the Pigmasks on the floor below.

"You moron! We have to go across that AGAIN?" Wess impatiently whined.

"Do you honestly question my abilities?" the small yet proud voice echoed. Duster's Rope Snake was on the ground, ready for action.

"We more-or-less question your dependability." Kumatora explained. "But I'm sayin' this as someone who just met you… I guess…" Rope Snake gave a distasteful look.

"I'll show you two! Duster! Let's go!" the snake boasted.

"Alright then." The sandy-haired thief sighed. "Kumatora, just grab onto one of my legs. I can support you and Wess until we get to the other side."

"Uh… are you sure?" Kumatora looked hesitantly at Duster's awkwardly bent excuse for a leg. "It looks pretty damn broken to me."

Wess groaned. "Princess, he's gone through worse than having someone hold onto his leg. He strong enough support us. And that was **not** a complement."

"Alright. If I kill ya, Duster, don't blame me." Kumatora smirked.

Duster gave a small smile to the princess and readied Rope Snake. The reptile stretched out and latched onto the candle wick. Giving a sideways glance to signal "Okay" to Duster, the thief began to swing across. Kumatora and Wess both grabbed onto his legs. Before they knew it, they were on the other side.

"And you didn't trust me." giggled a very smug Rope Snake as Duster reeled him in.

"Yeah… yeah…" mumbled Wess.

Kumatora looked at a ladder that led to where all the squealing seemed to come from. "So, what are we doing here, Duster?"

"Well, since you are a new member to my 'party', I thought we should train up those PSI powers of yours on some enemies downstairs." Duster explained.

"DUSTER! YOU MORON! Are you calling Princess Kumatora WEAK?!" Wess screamed.

"Wha-no!" Duster said quickly, looking awkwardly at Kumatora. The pink-haired princess, thankfully, didn't look offended.

"Calm your asses down. I'm not mad. Dusty here's gotta point. We have no idea what's upstairs. Better now or never that I train my powers." Kumatora reassured the father and son.

Wess looked distastefully at Duster. "Be glad you got the princess on your side. Because if you didn't…"

"Okaylet'sgonow." Duster said, hastily climbing down the ladder. A grumpy Wess and enlightened Kumatora followed.

Almost immediately after touching down in the Osohe dining hall, they were ambushed. A couple of Pigmasks were clumsily walking around the spacious room, and, as soon as they saw the trio, rushed at them, squealing, with their guns ready.

"Ready, Kuma?" Duster almost regretted calling her that. A nickname for someone he just met? Get real.

"Heh heh. Only if you are, Dusty!" the tomboy grinned, readying a PK Fire α attack.

The two Pigmasks squealed in confusion as the thief and princess surrounded them. Duster rushed at one with amazing speed and kicked it. Kumatora fired of her PK Fire α, engulfing both soldiers in red-hot flames. One of the Pigmasks ran out of the dining room, squealing in despair, as their uniform was on fire. The other charged up their gun and fired it at Duster. He tried to dodge, but the beam grazed him on the shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. Thankfully, Wess threw a Thunder Bomb and sent the pig packing. A bag of chips fell out of the masked soldier's belt as it ran off.

Kumatora walked over and picked the bag up. "'Pork Chips'. Well, that's a dumb name."

Duster staggered to where she was standing. "Oh, could I have those, please?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." Kumatora handed them to the injured thief.

"DUSTER! YOU MORON! The princess gets to eat first!" Wess screeched.

"Calm down, old geezer. He's hurt. He's done a lot. Let him rest a little." Kumatora huffed.

Duster chewed on the Pork Chips quietly. They tasted exactly like what they sounded like. Pork. Yum. He relaxed. Not as good as the couch in Mr. Passion's room, but, after a little while, he began feeling better.

"You ready to go now, moron?" Wess sighed. Apparently five seconds meant five hours in the retired thief's mind.

"Yep. I'm all better," Duster said truthfully. He flexed his shoulder.

"Heh, good. Let's go kill some more pigs, 'K, Dusty?" Kumatora laughed, giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

"You can say that again!" Duster smiled at his new friend.

The trio headed for the hall.

 _There were many squeals to be heard from Osohe castle that day._

* * *

 **RIP PIGS**

 **IT'S LIKE AUDINO ALL OVER AGAIN**

 **Thank you for reading! Once again, feel free to request!**


	3. Surprise!

**Hey guys, it's been a while!**

 **Sorry I've been inactive, I've been playing EarthBound and obsessing over EarthBound recently, so I didn't have a ton of ideas for MOTHER3... However, with the anniversary just past, my ideas have been rekindled!**

 **This one-shot was half inspiration from user ElectricChai, and half an idea that had been floating in my head for a while. the user was wondering if I could write about the Thunder Tower/Miss Marshmallow's escape from Thunder Tower. I compiled the ideas with some of my own, so here's this random thing.**

 **I love the Surprise Box (because Piggy Something is my favorite song to combo to), and I love Lil' Miss Marshmallow.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **MOTHER3 belongs to Nintendo. I belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

It was for Master Porky.

The addition of a playroom in the Thunder Tower's blueprints puzzled construction workers and Pigmasks alike. What use would a child's room serve in a giant industrial tower meant to create lighting?

Fassad said the King wanted it. So they built it.

They filled it with all sorts of Porky's slightly-less valuable valuables. (The valuable ones would be saved for the completed 100th floor of the Empire Porky Building) That included all sorts of toys, a teddy bear, a hot spring in the shape of a star, a jukebox that played nostalgic songs, and Master Porky's prized "Friend's Yo-Yo".

And that was why Lil' Miss Marshmallow was sent to the almost-top of the Tower of Love and Peace.

Originally created to be Master Porky's maid, (her services included cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, cleaning out ears, and cutting hair) she was created in the Chimera Lab, mostly because there was spare scrap metal to build with. Lil' Miss Marshmallow was actually never able to carry out her duties; almost immediately after being built, Master Porky ordered the robot to be sent to guard his Friend's Yo-Yo from possible intruders.

So up to the top of the Thunder Tower she went, escorted by some Pigmask Captains and Majors, and getting pitied looks from Battery Men and Minor Robots alike. She was promptly placed in front of the Friend's Yo-Yo, told her instructions, and warned never to move from her spot.

So, Lil' Miss Marshmallow never moved from her spot.

She wasn't lonely, oh no, she was a robot! Robots don't have feelings; at least they aren't supposed to have them! Even the Commander, a half human Chimera, didn't have any feelings! All robots built on Nowhere Isles were for Master Porky, and Master Porky alone.

Until one day, a surprise came in.

Lil' Miss Marshmallow had been in Thunder Tower for about two years without a single visitor. Even most Pigmasks risked their lives climbing on the outside ladder to get to Mr. Generator instead. (this was more to avoid Short Circuit Zaps, but they were pretty terrified of the maid robot, too)

However, Lil' Miss Marshmallow was standing in her usual place when a terrified Pigmask Coronel came in holding a present. They ran over to a free spot near a guitar, and placed the box down.

"You have a new friend in here, Miss Marshmallow," the Pigmask saluted. "Be nice to each other."

As they left, Lil' Miss Marshmallow took a long glance from afar at the box. Her curiosity burning, she tried to resist the urge to move from her spot and open it.

Thankfully, she didn't have to.

Because, lo and behold, a strange creature popped out!

The jack-in-the-box-like creature had a large pointy head, a long springy body, and long arms. It looked terrified for a second, and then calmed down.

"Woah, I even scare myself sometimes!" the creature said, laughing to himself. It turned to look at Miss Marshmallow. "Oh, do you happen to be my new roommate?

Miss Marshmallow looked around. Then she looked back at the box-creature. She hadn't used her voice box in a couple years, but her voice came out as screechy and fluid as always.

"I AM LIL' MISS MARSHMALLOW. I LIVE TO SERVE MY MASTER PORKY. I GUARD HIS PRIZED ITEM, THE FRIEND'S YO-YO. PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH IT. PLEASURE TO MEET YOU."

The box-creature laughed again. "Well, hi! I'm the Surprise Box. I was created to divert and tempt intruders of the Thunder Tower that have impulsive, box-opening desires. Nice to meet you, too!"

The robot nodded and turned to face forward.

"…" Surprise Box was silent. "Soooo, do you just, stand here all day?"

"I WAS CREATED FOR THE PURPOSE OF PROTECTING MY MASTER PORKY'S MOST PRIZED POSSESION. I HAVE NOT MOVED SINCE MY ARRIVAL HERE." Miss Marshmallow said without turning.

"Hmm, so you're just like me!" the yellow creature said with wonder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Miss Marshmallow was now turned to face the Surprise Box.

"Well, I can't exactly move either…" It said regrettably while pointing at its box. "I have to stay in one place forever, unless someone carries me."

Miss Marshmallow nodded again. "WELL, I COULD MOVE IF I WANTED TO, BUT I WAS TOLD THAT MASTER PORKY WANTS ME TO STAY HERE AND GUARD HIS FRIEND'S YO-YO FOREVER. SO THAT'S WHAT I DO."

The Surprise Box clapped his hands together. "I have made a deduction! Both of us lead pointless lives that render us immobile: Let's be friends!"

"I HAVE NEVER HAND A FRIEND BEFORE. I ACCEPT YOUR INVITATION TO BECOME 'FRIENDS'." The robot responded.

"Well, that's great!" Surprise Box laughed again.

And that was how Lil' Miss Marshmallow made a friend after two years of solitude. Neither of them were aware of time, however, but they kept themselves company. They would make small talk, either about the factories they were created at or the places they traveled to before coming to Thunder Tower. Miss Marshmallow learned that Surprise Box was also created at the Chimera Lab, as an early experiment to see if living creatures could merge with inanimate objects. While the yellow creature had no memories if it was even an animal, it did know the success of the experiment allowed creatures like the Wound-up Roadhogs and the Rhinocerockets to be built. However, because of its immobile state, Surprise Box was moved to Thunder Tower to serve a more "useful purpose".

"I was hoping they would put me in a toy store window at New Pork City," the jack-in-the-box sighed. "But here is pretty good, too. At least I have you to keep me company!"

"I AM GLAD TO HAVE YOU TO KEEP ME COMPANY, TOO." The robot expressed as gratefully as possible.

* * *

Then, one day, the crazy kids came in.

Miss Marshmallow and Surprise Box were having one of their usual talks when they heard footsteps coming up the ladder.

Surprise Box hid in its box as Miss Marshmallow stood deathly still.

The group was odd, a small, blonde-haired boy in a striped shirt, a rather tall, bum-looking man with a limp, a girl with bright, hot pink hair and a blue… dress? long sweater? and a chocolate-colored dog.

Miss Marshmallow eyed them from her spot. The tall man was checking out the star-shaped hot tub while the blonde kid and the dog wandered over to the jukebox and began to play some of "His Highness' Memories". The pink-haired girl was absentmindedly opening some presents, one containing a Made-You-Look, and another holding a (the robot internally cringed) Saltwater Gun. Then she wandered over to Surprise Box's present.

"Geez, the guys workin' here really make us feel welcome!" she said as she opened the present.

 _SPRING!_ Surprise Box jumped out and screeched, resulting from screams from the three humans. The dog growled.

"Kumatora, you can't open everything you see!" the tall man whined, rushing over to her.

The pink-haired lady, Kumatora, gritted her teeth. "Well, I was doin' purty well, Duster…"

Surprise Box, getting over its own surprise, waved his hand and directed a line of fire to the foursome. **PK FIRE β!**

The four of them were engulfed in flames. In a rush, Kumatora used PK Freeze β to make the flames die down. The tall man, Duster, took out a scary-looking mask, making Surprise Box cringe. The blonde-haired boy rushed at the sitting duck of a jack-in-the-box, pink hexagons erupting out of his hands. **PK LOVE α!** He launched them at the creature, causing major damage. The dog, on the other hand, threw some cheese to Duster, but, instead, nailed Kumatora in the head.

"Aww, Boney, ya know I hate cheese!"

Boney whimpered. Kumatora seemed to have understood the dog, and then threw the cheese to Duster. He ate it happily.

Meanwhile, the blonde launched more psychic hexagons at Surprise Box. After another bombardment, the jack-in-the-box hung over the side of its present, limp and defeated.

"Woah, good job, Lucas!" Duster mumbled between bites.

Miss Marshmallow was mortified. She had no idea if Surprise Box was alive or not, but immediately felt ashamed of not helping out.

"Hey, who are you?" Kumatora's spunky voice interrupted the robot's non-existent thoughts. The other three joined her.

Miss Marshmallow gave them a long look, and then began reciting the lines she was told whenever intruders came in… "I AM LI'L MISS MARSHMALLOW. THIS IS MASTER KING P'S PLAYROOM."

Kumatora gave a hasty look of approval and began to approach the Friend's Yo-Yo.

Maybe it was because this human was about to touch what she was supposed to protect, or maybe it was because her best friend was potentially dead, but, either way, Lil' Miss Marshmallow exploded.

"IF YOU TAKE MASTER KING P'S VERY PRECIOUS FRIEND'S YO-YO I WILL BE MAD. MAD! MAD! VERY MAD MAD MAD MAD!" And then she moved.

She came like the lighting that Thunder Tower produced. She gave Kumatora a hardened slap. The robot was aware of the foursome yelling instructions to each other, but she didn't listen or care. All she cared about was protecting her friend and Master Porky's Friend's Yo-Yo.

She didn't flinch when Boney launched a pencil Rocket at her.

She didn't flinch when Duster kicked her.

She didn't flinch when Kumatora used a well-placed PK Thunder α on her.

She didn't flinch when Lucas bombarded her with his special PK attack.

She did get ticked off, though.

Why she was given Ultra Ticked Off Mode? Miss Marshmallow couldn't answer that. Something about intruders intruding on Master Porky when she was around. She just had to be ticked off.

Which she was.

Miss Marshmallow willed her drill and scissor-arm to come whirling out of her back, hacking and slashing the foursome. She managed to trip up Lucas, causing Boney to rush to his side and attempt to heal him with some food. Duster missed with his next kick, allowing her to use the full power of Ultra Ticked Off Mode the next chance she got…

 _WATER…_

She felt dizzy and fell down, only looking up enough to see Kumatora holding the Saltwater Gun.

"Gettin' rusty, eh?" the pink-haired girl cackled.

"YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW SO SEW SO-SO."

"GREETINGS CHEESE POPSICLE."

"THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED IS CURRENTLY OUT OF PORK CHIPS."

"FROM EAST TO WEST IT GOES GOES BROKEN BROKEN."

"OH SO SOW SEW BROKEN."

Lil' Miss Marshmallow felt her gears turning sluggishly as her body began to short circuit.

She was vaguely aware of them talking, the familiar _click_ of the Friend's Yo-Yo's container opening, and footsteps beginning to ascend the ladder.

The robot struggled to get up. Her body was smoking.

"I HAVE FAILED." She said bluntly.

She saw movement out of her peripheral vision. Surprise Box was steadying himself.

"Yeah, they were pretty tough." It said solemnly. "But, hey, you did your best!"

"I HAVE FAILED MY MASTER PORKY." she said blandly as she began to step forward.

"Listen, Miss Marshmallow, you didn't, those guys were powerful!" Surprise Box reassured worriedly.

"I HAVE FAILED MY MASTER PORKY." she repeated. The robot was making a beeline to the hot tub.

"Wait… you're seriously not planning to…" the jack-in-the-box muttered.

"I HAVE FAILED MY MASTER PORKY." She struggled to climb the edge of the tub.

"Miss Marshmallow! STOP!" Surprise Box cried.

The robot was now standing on the ledge of the tub. "I HAVE FAILED MY MASTER PORKY."

"NO!" with the last of its remaining strength, Surprise Box launched a PK Fire β at Miss Marshmallow. The fire knocked her off the ledge as she fell back onto the ground.

She stood up and looked pitifully at her friend. "MY SOUL PURPOSE IS DONE. I HAVE NO USES LEFT."

Surprise Box looked angrily at the robot. "You have one really good purpose, and that's being my friend! Who gives a pork about Porky? He neglected us and sent us here. All we got is each other and if I lost you, I-"

An explosion interrupted it.

"A SERIOUS ERROR HAS OCCURRED IN THE GENERATOR! ALL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT! IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU'D EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" Mr. Generator's booming and sudden voice rang through the room. Several small explosions sounded on top of the tower again. Red lights began flashing.

"Ugh! We gotta leave!" Surprise Box tried to wiggle and inch forward, but to no avail.

Miss Marshmallow gave her friend a long look. Then she knew what she needed to do.

Her mechanics hurt, her circuits hurt, her gears hurt, her body hurt.

But her heart didn't.

She moved.

As quick as possible, just as the explosions were getting close, she ran over and scooped up a rather surprised Surprise Box. She jumped down the ladder, running past unfinished sections of the tower, running past some terrified Screwlooses, running past the Pork Trooper's prized DCMC memorabilia, running past squealing Pigmasks, and running past unaware Whatevers. She didn't stop running until she was outside. (or, at least, in the highway tunnel)

And she never let go of her friend.

Once outside, she collapsed.

Once outside, it collapsed, in her arms.

* * *

Finally, they moved.

And they weren't separated.

* * *

 **oop i did an angst**

 **Did they die? I dunno. i'd like to think the Pigmasks fixed them up and put them in the toy store window like Surprise Box wanted.**

 **(also, am i the only one who thinks lil miss marshmallow should've been in the credits?)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to request, as always! Just read the rules.**


End file.
